


My Mistake

by NicolyBlack



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolyBlack/pseuds/NicolyBlack
Summary: "It's like I want you to know, but I don't want to tell you."Ele nunca se deu ao luxo de viver, mas então Diana apareceu, e ele cometeu um erro ao se deixar levar pela princesa.Já Diana cometeu uma de suas poucas falhas ao se apaixonar por Bruce, mas ela estava tentando a todo custo reparar esse erro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> # Nada aqui me pertence, obviamente.  
> # Batman/Wonder Woman  
> # Oneshot.  
> # Plágio é crime e é feio, em vez de plagiar, deixe um comentário!  
> # Sem fins lucrativos.  
> # Não sei mais o que por aqui, por isso, xoxo.
> 
> ENJOY IT!
> 
> _________________________________________________
> 
> Oooi pessoas, eu sou uma grande fã desse casal, mas nunca me arrisquei a escrever nada sobre eles, somente lia mesmo, até que me deu essa vontade de escrever algo, e como eu não tinha nada para fazer (mentira! tenho livros para ler, séries para por em dia, estudar, fics para escrever) decidi realizar um dos meus desejos e me arriscar com esse casal, a ideia inicial era outra, mas foi essa que acabou saindo, e eu gostei *-*  
> Levo em conta os acontecimentos e personagens da animação Liga da Justiça e Liga da Justiça Sem Limites, a história se passa um bom tempo depois do final da animação, mas decidi não entrar em detalhes, pelo fato de se tratar de uma one bem curtinha.  
> Espero que gostem, do mesmo jeito que eu amei escreve-la *-*

 

Era o fim de mais um dia cansativo de trabalho para os heróis, o aumento exagerado de ações dos vilões estava exigindo o máximo da Liga, e constantemente os membros fundadores estavam em reuniões, a fim de descobrirem o que os vilões estavam tramando, e mais uma dessas exaustivas reuniões tinha chegado ao fim, aos poucos, os heróis iam deixando a sala, com exceção de Batman, que continuou sentado, sem mover um músculo. Ele só foi se mexer quando Diana estava prestes a deixar a sala ao lado de Shayera.

— Diana, tem um minuto? — o homem morcego se levantou bruscamente, para então chamar pela princesa amazona.

— Pode ir indo, Shay, te alcanço depois. — antes de responder, Diana olhou desconfiada para Batman.

Shayera deu um riso discreto antes de deixar a sala, fechando a porta, e então deixando Bruce e Diana a sós. Batman pegou uns papéis de cima da mesa, e então se aproximou da princesa.

— Eu, huum. — como uma brincadeira de mal gosto, Bruce esqueceu o que queria falar para a princesa, ao olhar para os profundos olhos azuis dela.

— Pois não, Bruce?

— Sobre esses ataques, eu estou quase certo de que eles têm um padrão um tanto quanto estranho, mas como eu ainda não confirmei, não quis contar ao resto da Liga ainda.

— E por que você está me dizendo isso, então? — Diana inclinou a cabeça ao questionar o homem morcego, ela as vezes só gostaria de entender o que se passa na conturbada cabeça dele, para então lhe trazer um pouco de paz.

— Porque tem ligação com você, princesa. — Bruce lhe esticou os papéis que estavam em sua mão, e lentamente ela os pegou. — No início, esses ataques pareciam aleatórios, mas então, eu percebi que geralmente, eles eram direcionados ao Lanterna, e agora, eles estão direcionados a você, é como se o resto da Liga não existisse.

O tom de voz de Batman estava claramente diferente, Diana notou, quase como se ele se preocupasse com ela, mas a princesa logo tratou de tirar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça, Bruce não gostava dela, e ela não pode criar falsas esperanças, somente para se machucar de novo no final. Mas na verdade, ela estava certa, Batman estava preocupado com ela.

Inconscientemente, ela se aproximou mais dele, ficando perigosamente perto do homem morcego, sua mente trabalhando a mil. De fato, os vilões estavam atacando-lhe com mais frequência e mais força.

— O que você acha que eles estão tramando?

Bruce não respondeu, ele congelou com a aproximação da princesa, sua mente parou de funcionar, e a única coisa que ele pensava em fazer era em acariciar o rosto dela, mas ele não poderia fazer isso, sua mente lhe dizia para se afastar, e como uma piada de mal gosto, ele mandou sua mente se foder, ao levar sua mão ao rosto de Diana. Ele nunca se deu ao luxo de viver, realmente viver, com sentimentos verdadeiros, mas então Diana apareceu, ele cometeu uma falha ao se deixar levar pelos sentimentos que a princesa causava nele.

Já Diana cometeu uma de suas poucas falhas ao se apaixonar por Bruce, mas ela estava tentando a todo custo consertar esse erro, pois ela sabia que Bruce jamais se permitiria sentir algo a mais por ela, mas ali estava ele, quase como um homem, próximo de mais e carinhoso de mais. Diana se assustou com o gesto dele, mas passado o susto, lhe veio uma vontade de quebrar a distância restante entre eles, e era isso que ela iria fazer. A princesa começou a se inclinar, para beija-lo, mas então Bruce pareceu despertar, ele não podia. O homem morcego se afastou dela, lhe dando as costas, para que ela não pudesse ver a dor em seus olhos, ele desejava isso, ele desejava beija-la, mas não podia.

— Notou algo de estranho nos ataques? — ele quebrou a tensão que se formou entre eles, com seu típico tom frio e calculista, fazendo Diana suspirar.

— Nada, eles só fazem o de sempre, mas agora que você comentou, é como se só eu estivesse ali, hoje mesmo, quando eu e o Clark fomos atrás de Sombra e Giganta, eles nem olharam para o Clark. — A princesa comentou, ao se lembrar da missão que teve mais cedo com o Superman.

Diana não notou, mas Bruce torceu a cara a menção de Clark, por mais que ele nunca fosse admitir, Bruce sentia ciúmes de Clark com Diana, mesmo que ele soubesse que esse sentimento era estupido, pois Diana e Clark eram somente amigos, assim como ele e a princesa.

— Tenha cuidado. — Bruce queria se virar e beija-la, mas ele se conteve, ele já havia avisado a princesa, agora não tinha mais porque continuar ali.

Batman começou a caminhar em direção a porta, passando por Diana, que ainda tentou segurar seu braço, mas ele foi mais rápido, e saiu de perto da princesa antes que ele cometesse uma burrada. Diana ficou sem reação, e com vontade de esmagar a cabeça de Bruce, e com ódio de si mesma por ter se apaixonado por ele. Ela suspirou alto de frustação, antes de enfim deixar a sala a passos largos e fortes.

Diana estava frustrava e com raiva, e sua raiva só aumentou ao ver Shayera parada, perto da sala de reuniões, segurando um riso.

— Acho que eu ganhei 50 reais. — ao ver a amazona, a ruiva finalmente deixou a risada sair.

— O que? Como?

— Minha amiga, vocês são piores que aquelas novelas mexicanas que o Wally vive falando.

Shayera agarrou o braço de Diana e começou a andar, falando algo sobre o refeitório, mas a única coisa em que a princesa conseguia pensar era em como ela foi estupida por acreditar que Bruce poderia sentir algo por ela.


End file.
